Space shuttle missions
This is a list of missions for the space shuttle orbiter program in the 20th and 21st centuries for NASA. On these missions, the shuttles were used for delivering satellites into Earth orbit for geophysical studies and for national defense and for resupplying the International Space Station. Each of these missions was given the acronym STS ("Space Transportation System") and a specific number by NASA. Early shuttle missions had a capital letter after the number. Each of the mission insignia were designed by the mission crews and were approved by NASA. The insignia were designed with a theme appropriate for each mission. The last names of the astronauts were placed on each insignia. In 2063, the mission insignia for STS-41G, STS-51L, and STS-33 were displayed in a bar in Bozeman, Montana. ( ) In 2143, the mission insignia for STS-51C, STS-26, STS-36, STS-39, STS-49, STS-52, STS-54, STS-96, and STS-107 were displayed in the 602 Club on Earth. ( ) STS-41G STS 41G was crewed by Robert Crippen, Marc Garneau of Canada, David Leestma, Jon McBride, Sally Ride, Paul D. Scully-Power, and Kathryn Dwyer Sullivan. .}} STS-51C STS-51C was crewed by James Buchli, Ken Mattingly, Ellison Onizuka, Gary Payton, and Loren Shriver. .}} STS-51L STS-51L was crewed by Gregory Jarvis, Christa McAuliffe, Ronald McNair, Ellison Onizuka, Judith Resnick, Dick Scobee, and Michael J. Smith. was dedicated to the lost crew. For further information, see and .}} STS-26 STS-26 was crewed by Richard Covey, Frederick Hauck, David C. Hilmers, John M. Lounge, and George Nelson. .}} STS-33 STS-33 was crewed by John E. Blaha, Sonny Carter, Frederick D. Gregory, Story Musgrave, and Kathryn C. Thornton. .}} STS-36 STS-36 was crewed by John Casper, John Oliver Creighton, David C. Hilmers, Mike Mullane, and Pierre J. Thuot. .}} STS-39 STS-39 (was crewed by Guion Bluford, Michael Coats, L. Blaine Hammond, Gregory J. Harbaugh, Richard Hieb, Donald R. McMonagle, and Charles L. Veach. .}} STS-49 STS-49 was a mission assigned to the space shuttle ''Endeavour'' (OV-105). Endeavour was crewed by Thomas Akers, David Brandenstein, Kevin P. Chilton, Richard Hieb, Bruce E. Melnick, Pierre J. Thout, and Kathryn C. Thornton. .}} STS-52 STS-52 was crewed by Michael A. Baker, Tamara E. Jernigan, Charles L. Veach, Steven MacLean, William Shepherd, and Jim Wetherbee, }} STS-54 STS-54 was crewed by John Casper, Gregory J. Harbaugh, Susan J. Helms, Donald R. McMonagle, and Mario Runco, Jr.. .}} STS-96 STS-96 was crewed by Daniel T. Barry, Richard Douglas Husband, Tamara E. Jernigan, Kent Rominger, Ellen Ochoa, Julie Payette of Canada, and Valeri Tokarev of Russia. .}} STS-107 STS-107 was crewed by Michael Phillip Anderson, David McDowell Brown, Kalpana Chawla, Laurel Clark, Richard Douglas Husband, William Cameron McCool, and Ilan Ramon of Israel. . For further information, see and .}} Background information Footage of STS-95 ( ) and STS-101 were seen in the opening credits of . Of these patches, only STS-107 was identified in the episode. Identification came from Wikipedia and other online resources. Michael Okuda designed the mission patch for STS-125 in 2009. Apocrypha The first mission of the space shuttle program, STS-1, by the Columbia was included in the . fr:Programme Space Shuttle Category:Missions and expeditions